


【DMHP】波特情结

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 德拉科马尔福总是偏爱绿眼睛黑头发





	【DMHP】波特情结

**Author's Note:**

> 烟吻

德拉科知道自己挑床伴的眼光有些单一。

 

总是有人唾弃他床上频繁换人，他想了想觉得他们大概是嫉妒。噢，拜托，难道他们不做爱的吗，你情我愿的事情干嘛还要到面前来说。他坐在吧台前，食指和中指第二指节夹着烟，既不轻浮也不沉重，显得漫不经心。

 

和他上床的人通常都有一头乌黑亮丽的头发，或者一双绿到瘆人的眼睛，两者在一块儿更好。基本没人知道这奇怪的性癖是哪儿来的，就像很少人知道他到底为什么喜欢peel的柠檬烟一样。

 

“还有为什么？自然而然呗。反正就只能是peel，只能是柠檬味的，其他的都不行。”他吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出。

 

但是德拉科他自己知道，这一切都是因为一个叫哈利波特的高中同学，一个该死的、不告而别的偷心贼。

 

波特有一头乱糟糟的黑色短发，发质介于卷和不卷之间，绝称不上柔顺。他的眼睛像宝石一样，是带着光泽的绿色。他和德拉科差不多高，性格不太像，总是带着一股自然天成的嘲讽和不顾一切的勇敢。

 

学校有一次考试化学有一个拼写错误存在在试卷上，那家伙在写答案的时候还在旁边备注出这个错误，并且大肆嘲笑，导致他被多扣了一分书写分。得到这个成绩之后哈利大声嚷嚷，分贝大到隔了一层的班级都能听见。

 

德拉科记得在那天晚上带着小被子偷偷从宿舍溜出来，到教室过夜的两个少年。波特握着他的手，带着一股子不服气和微弱的撒娇意味吐槽改卷人，他一边忍笑一边假惺惺地安慰对方。

 

然后他俩做了，他到现在都庆幸当时教室里和走廊上没有监控，如果有谁记录下当时波特的叫声和表情，他保证他会嫉妒到杀人灭口。

 

天空像被人用血泼了几笔的黑幕布，高大的法国梧桐沉默地直立着，深绿色的叶片被夜晚烧成不伦不类的颜色。他们在做爱，金发男孩儿抓住黑发男孩儿的腿环上自己的腰，沉默而用力地将自己送进对方体内。

 

“有烟吗？”德拉科问。

 

哈利艰难地用一个奇怪的角度从课桌里拿出一包烟——peel的柠檬味，一般来说是女孩儿喜欢的味道。谁都没有嫌弃，微弱的火光跳出黑暗的桎梏，像希望骤然绽放。

 

他们亲吻，交换口唇间的烟，多余的溢出，散在空气间。清淡的柠檬味和从前常抽的薄荷不太一样，有点甜，却让人欲罢不能。他们加深了这吻，逐渐演变成了野兽式的啃咬，白烟散去后双方的嘴唇上都被鲜血覆盖。

 

他们会在学校各个地方做，找到一切机会亲密接触，仿佛患上了皮肤渴求症一样，如饥似渴地期盼从对方身上汲取养分。唇齿间的交战必然会带来势均力敌的伤痛，出现在嘴角的细微伤痕越来越频繁，像象征士兵功绩的胸牌。

 

直到毕业，德拉科才突然发现，哈利从没有给他留下什么联系方式，也并没有说自己想报考哪一个大学。噢，也许他只是想谈一个快餐式爱情，但我却该死的当真了，他懊恼地对自己说。

 

进入大学后他尝试过再谈对象，但他发现，无论男女，一定要是黑色头发或者绿色眼睛才能引起他的兴趣。他无可自拔地陷入了对这两个特征的病态迷恋，想要占为己有，想要隔绝他人的眼神，想要捉住它的想法则一天比一天浓厚。

 

实际上他根本记不住那些人的五官，在床上辣不辣也不重要，只记得他们千篇一律的黑头发，在他眼里像强力可卡因一样具有致命的吸引力。

 

潘西嘴巴毒，她一针见血地称他这个特殊性癖为“波特情结”。布莱斯在旁边打圆场，努力让他俩之间的气氛不要那么剑拔弩张，德拉科定定地盯了她一会儿，眯着眼睛笑：“well，good words.”

 

总之他就是只喜欢黑头发和绿眼睛，谁劝都没有用。谁活着还没有一点小怪癖了，又没有影响别人的正常生活，既然有人愿意扑上来，那为什么要拒绝。

 

德拉科五指张开拿着杯口，眼睛盯着一个地方不放。那是他见过最接近波特发质的黑色头发，长度到肩，看背影有些雌雄莫辨。

 

他放下酒杯，挥开想来和他搭讪的女孩儿，站起身向那边走去。猎物在和朋友说笑，朋友是一个棕色头发的女孩儿，大波浪，和旁边红色头发的男孩儿牵着手，看起来是一对情侣。

 

“我可以请您喝杯酒吗？”他问。

 

猎物抬起头看他，泛着宝石光泽的绿眼睛带着笑意：“当然，先生。”

 

猎物的身体紧致而多肉，尤其体现在臀部。他的头发汗淋淋地粘着脖颈，由于跪趴姿势而格外凸出的蝴蝶骨一开一合，像真的要飞起来一样。他的腰很细，但是很有力，薄薄的肌肉附着，随着被冲撞的动作拉扯骨架运动。

 

肌肉分明的手臂枕在额头下，手指间攥着床单握紧，兜不住的呻吟从咬紧的牙齿间漏出来，压住的闷哼声在喉咙里翻滚，色情的汗滴滚落在酒店白色的床单上，砸出或大或小的浅灰色印记。

 

大腿根濡湿的一片绝不能说只是润滑剂，各种体液和胶化的润滑液混在一起，空气中到处弥漫着淡化一百倍的自然麝香和青苹果味。德拉科柔软地抚摸他的头发，在他背上留下一连串缱绻的吻痕，身下的动作却毫不放轻。

 

发根被一点点揪紧的痛感让黑发男人被迫抬起头，他的睫毛上沾着残破的汗滴，其他男人的阴茎整根进入的胀痛感让他分泌出生理泪水，混着从额头上滴下来的汗水压弯长长的睫毛。

 

发根的疼痛突然停止发酵，一双较体温稍低的手轻柔地掐住他的脖子，缓缓收紧、用力，呼吸不畅的窒息感催生肾上激素的飙升，快感冲上后脑。

 

“为什么走。”德拉科在他耳边问，轻轻地，像呓语一样。他的双手底下是跳动的，鲜活的大动脉，仿佛连血液流过都能感受得到。

 

哈利沉默着没有回答，从连接处不断欢快跳动的快感甚至抚慰了指尖的不安。喘气声、水声、呻吟，像面粉发酵，充满了情色的气息。

 

“为什么回来。”禁锢在颈间的双手突然泄力，阴茎连在体内旋转了半圈，面对面的姿势让他无法再消极抵抗回答。很久没见的脸就在几英尺外，看起来成熟了不少，金色的头发依旧柔软，失去固性的发胶逐渐黏不住它们，垂落到哈利的脸旁。

 

“为什么走？你有问过你父母吗？”哈利偏过头，不愿意让对方看见自己洇红的眼角和眼眶。他抽了抽鼻子，怒视着突然沉默的金发男人问：“你他妈萎了吗，爱做做，不做滚。”

 

德拉科叹气，不顾他的挣扎亲吻他的发鬓，重新以霸道的速度进出温暖的穴道。直肠的温度比人体自然体温要高一些，肠肉包裹住阴茎的感觉很软，不敢用力又想很用力，它们恃宠而骄地凑上来吸吮柱身。

 

括约肌已经放松下来，他捏住穴口薄薄的一层皮肉轻轻摩挲，引起一阵颤抖。

 

精液喷发在两个人的小腹间，星星点点的，甚至连胸口上都沾上了这性爱的印记。金色头发轻佻地抹了一点，手指强硬地伸进哈利嘴里，抹在他的舌头上，然后和他交换甜蜜的味觉。嘴唇打架带来的血腥味刺激男人的感官，野蛮的、带有身体伤害的性是他们交换信息的途径。

 

火光绽放在暖黄色的床头灯下显得不太起眼，满室淫靡的体味中突然混进了好闻又清淡的柠檬烟味儿。他们将烟嘴接近对方，火星从这边烧到另一边，双倍。

 

他抬起眼睛，意料之中地撞进同样在看他的灰蓝色眼睛里，里边儿是满溢而出的性欲和爱意。像隔了很久很久，又回到之前那个溜出宿舍的晚上。记得是个夏天，烦人的知了在窗外叫个不停，教室里两个少年抱在一起交换嘴里的peel。

 

“波特情结，哈？”哈利熟练地朝他脸上吐烟圈，半开玩笑地问，另一只手挑逗一样在他胸口上画圈圈，离开时不怕死地揪了一下右边的乳头。

 

“所以波特先生，我们再来一次吧？”明明是询问的语气，德拉科眯着眼睛，礼来我往地将烟吐回对方脸上，压住他挣扎的腿关上了床头的灯。

 

亲爱的，夜晚是很长很长的，足够我对你说一万声晚安。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching💛


End file.
